


You're My Sunshine On Rainy Days

by noelle_ssi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cute, Cute Confessions, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Sad Hinata Shouyou, Sweet Tsukishima, bby hina needs hugs, he's such a softie here, its only like a lil bit of angst, sun and moon stuff, symbolism (sun and moon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 07:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13542393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noelle_ssi/pseuds/noelle_ssi
Summary: There were times when the sun wanted to set forever. An eternal sunset wasn't so bad. The moon, though, wanted the sun to come back up.OR; Hinata is suffering, doesn't want to be useless to anyone, and so he hides his pain behind happiness that was, in reality, nonexistent. He was supposed to be the ever-so brightly shining Sun, and yet he wasn't so bright anymore. It's only up to his counterpart to bring him light again.





	You're My Sunshine On Rainy Days

**Author's Note:**

> huehuehuehue I love the Sun and Moon symbolism so muuuuuch~ As a person who is in love with the sun and the moon, I dedicate this to the Super Blue Blood Moon that I witnessed yesterday ❤️ 
> 
> hope you like it ^^

There stood sadly a sun that wanted to set forever. _An eternal sunset isn’t so bad,_ he thought. Times like this came by too frequently for his own good. Hinata wouldn’t have to suffer like this if his body had not weakened to the point of nearly breaking apart.

 

It was fine, its not like he couldn’t hide the pain behind a forced smile. Despite his anxiety and suffering, he was always said to be an embodiment of the _sun_. A _sun_ of all things.

 

It wasn’t that it was wrong, it was true. It _was_ before now. He still is the ever-so brightly smiling sunshine up until now, just that inside, he was already breaking down. Nobody seemed to notice the latter, what with the people around him being so easily fooled by his fake, nonexistent happiness.

 

Yet, one person has been suspicious of the exaggerated reactions from Hinata the past few days, when his body made even the _slightest_ of contact with another person. He would either painstakingly fling himself towards the other direction or subconsciously yell at them— he doesn’t realize his actions until someone points it out.

 

“I’m fine,” Hinata says, a soft smile plastered on his face, as he looks up at his tall ‘friend,’ if he could call him that. Tsukishima wasn’t really his… _friend_. To him, he was like Kageyama—a friend he bickers a lot with— but to the latter, maybe he was just an insignificant acquaintance for all he knows. This was the only time the blond had ever asked him if he was okay. It was a rare sight for Tsukishima to ever show feelings of any sort, but to Hinata that information is trivial. If he’s a teammate, he’s a friend.

 

Tsukishima stares him down as Hinata continues to awkwardly put up the net while the others weren’t here yet. His heart died every 3 seconds of his tiny teammate’s absentminded slips.

 

He almost had a heart attack when Hinata dropped to the floor with a painfully loud thud.

 

“You’re obviously not fine, you idiot.” Tsukishima confirmed, his voice laced with genuine concern for the other. “Tell me what’s wrong and I’ll take you to the nurse.” Hinata’s reluctant response to the hand he offered to help him up was more than enough to prove his suspicions further.

 

Either Hinata hated human contact these days, or he was afraid of something.

 

“You don’t have to, I’m fine, really.” He assured him, slowly pulling his hand out of the taller male’s grip. _When did Tsukishima become so caring?_ He asked himself, the thought giving him a light jolt to the heart.

 

By the time Tsukishima had dropped the topic with a simple “fine,” their other teammates had arrived, chattering loudly as they entered the gym already in their practice attire.

 

“You two sure did us a favor!” Tanaka yelled, all the way from the sliding door. “Thanks for preparing the gym, Tsukishima, Hinata.” This time, it was Daichi who thanked them, Sugawara beside him giving the two first years a soft pat on the head. The taller first year glanced sideways at Hinata, wondering if he was hesitant in receiving even human contact with _Suga_ who rarely let a day pass without patting someone on the head or hugging them as praise.

 

Hinata stiffened only slightly, unlike when Tsukishima kept his grip on his little hand. “Y-you’re welcome, Daichi-san and…Suga-san…” He answered back with his voice wavering.

 

Sugawara seemed to take notice of his unusual response, since Hinata would usually reply with a bright smile and a soft giggle. Daichi didn’t, unfortunately. Tsukishima’s suspicions were proved further.

 

Daichi yelled a command, calling all the members to gather around for a small meeting about their new moves. That was when Hinata had started to get dizzy. His mind went blank every 2 seconds as he walked to an empty space in between Kageyama and Yamaguchi. He sat down almost immediately when he arrived at the spot, earning a confused stare from the other two first years. Yamaguchi seemed highly concerned at this point, because Hinata was swaying every second, his eyes drooping and his skin blanching.

 

“Hey, are you okay?” Yamaguchi asked, placing a hand gently on the ginger’s shoulder. Hinata straightened up instantly, scaring the other. “Oh- uh uhm, yeah- I’m fine!” he stammered.

 

Luckily for Hinata, his teammate didn’t press the matter any further as he continued to listen to the captain’s words.

 

 _Come on, get a hold of yourself! You said you didn’t want to be useless, so prove that you aren’t!_ He yelled at himself mentally, cursing under his breath.

 

That was the last thing he remembered before completely passing out in the middle of the meeting.

 

* * *

Hinata’s droopy eyes slowly opened, a plain white ceiling gradually coming into view. He couldn’t remember anything other than a fading memory of Yamaguchi calling out urgently to him. Then, he bolted up without care, a throbbing pain overtaking his body. He groaned loudly.

 

Suddenly, he felt a pair of hands softly push him back against the bed, and his pain was gone. He looked up at the person, only to find it was Tsukishima looking at him with eyes filled with nothing but worry.

 

“Tsuki…shima?” he asked, absentmindedly. The said teen only nodded and took Hinata’s hand in his.

 

“Why are you here? Wait, where is ‘here’?”

 

“The infirmary. Tanaka-san carried you all the way here when you suddenly collapsed during the meeting.”

 

Hinata’s eyes were as wide as saucers when he heard, feeling guilty. Not only did he make his teammates worry—and quite possibly made himself seem useless? —but also had a senior _carry him_ all the way from the gym to the infirmary. _Dammit, Shouyou! Didn’t you want to prove that even with your body weakening, you could still fight?! Why give up now?_ He yelled yet again in his mind.

 

His eyes started to water, until Tsukishima spoke up. “As much as I dislike straightforward people, I also hate being lied to.” He started. “The worst thing about it is knowing you’re not worth the truth.” Hinata looked at him sadly.

 

“You can tell me, if you have a problem. I am your teammate, aren’t I?” his brows were slightly furrowed, concern written all over his face.

 

That was when Hinata had broken down, his tears not ceasing as he choked on air, crying his heart out. Tsukishima was caught by surprise, panicking and not knowing what to do. So, he did the first thing he thought of doing.

 

Hinata’s tears didn’t stop even when he felt two long arms wrap around him. Only when Tsukishima whispered sweet words into his ear did he stop crying.

 

“Will you tell me what’s wrong?”

 

“…”

 

“Please? I don’t want to see you cry anymore.”

 

At that, Hinata frowned, nodding hesitantly. “I’ve been feeling…weak these days, since last week. I feel okay in most days, but on other days…I feel like dying and my body just gives up on moving.” His eyes started to water again. “I didn’t want to be benched or be useless to the team so I kept it from everyone else…I didn’t want anyone to know that I was suffering, because I knew they were only going to pity me.” By then he was already crying again.

 

“I just don’t want to be kicked off the team because my body won’t work with me properly…”

 

Tsukishima narrowed his eyes softly and kept his hold on Hinata, one hand rubbing circles on his back and the other patting his hair.

 

“Nobody in the team would kick you out just because of that, Hinata. You’re more than just precious to us, we treasure you.” Tsukishima said with a tiny smile, kissing a small part of Hinata’s forehead. The ginger’s cheeks flamed, feeling his heart beat rapidly in his chest.

 

Hinata uttered a small whine, pouting with his cheeks flaming red. “When did you become so caring?”

 

“When I started liking you.”

 

Now his cheeks turned an even deeper red.

 

“…I like you, too…”

 

“What was that?”

 

“Stupid! I know you heard me!”

 

“No, I didn’t.”

 

“Yes, you did!”

 

“Come on, say it again.”

 

“…I-I…I like you, too! There, happy now?”

 

“Very.” He finished, smiling as he pinched Hinata’s cheeks. “A frown doesn’t suit you. Only a smile does.” And he does exactly as he said. Hinata smiles widely, the genuine and bright curve of his lips that resembled the sun.

 

He’s more than happy to have his love smiling like this again.

 

They both understand why they’re always associated with the Sun and the Moon. They need each other like the Sun and the Moon do. Perhaps this time, Tsukishima was Hinata’s sunshine on a rainy day.


End file.
